The Loud House: Loud Reckoning
by DanielCorcoran
Summary: Lynn scrambles to undo a mistake involving Bun-Bun before Lincoln comes home and discovers what she did.


It was a typical day in the Loud House, most of the girls of the Loud family were currently doing what they usually did; Lori was on her phone, Leni was brushing her hair and miscounting how many times she did it, Luna was playing her guitar, Luan was practicing her stand-up, Lisa was conducting a new experiment, Lucy was writing a new poem and Lola was in the middle of a tea party with Lily and a reluctant Lana joining her.

No one was quite sure what Lynn was up to as they were too absorbed in their own things to really notice or find out, though they assumed it was something sports related like always.

Their sole brother, Lincoln, was currently out with his pals, leaving his room the only one that wasn't occupied at the moment.

Everything was normal and quiet, well, as quiet as things can get in the Loud House. But then…

A piercing scream ripped through the air and startled all the other sisters, causing a vial Lisa was holding to explode and one of Lola's teacups to shatter, Leni even tore out several strands of hair.

Nine of the girls all rush out into the hallway to see what was going on.

"Who screamed!?" Lori asked, concerned.

"Wasn't me, dude!" Luna shook her head, looking a little freaked.

"Nor I." Lisa added.

"I don't scream, I scream _cone_!" Luan quipped with a laugh. The girls let out a collective groan in response to the pun.

"Well, _I_ didn't do it!" Lola declared.

"Me neither!" Lana stated.

"My voice can't scream that loud." Lucy said in her usual monotone voice.

"I only screamed _after_ I pulled out several of my hairs!" Leni proclaimed as she showed everyone the brush she was previously using, now with a large amount of hair stuck inside that left the hair on her head a complete mess. "Now I'm _hideous_!"

"Poo-poo." Lily shook her head.

"Well, if it wasn't _me_ and it wasn't any of you… then who was it?" Lori inquired. Then it dawned on her, it dawned on all of them, there was one sister that wasn't in the hallway with them. "Lynn? Lynn, where are you? Lynn!"

"Hey, is Linky back already?" Leni asked, confused.

"Negative." Lisa responded as she took out and checked a high-tech looking clock. "According to my calculations, elder brother isn't due to arrive for another sixty minutes and fifty-one seconds."

"Then… why's his door open?" The kind but dim sister inquired as she gestured to Lincoln's room. Everyone looked and saw that Lincoln's door was open but just ajar. That was enough to make them all suspicious and rush over to it before opening the door all the way.

Inside, they found Lynn and the moment she heard and saw them coming in, she let out a startled yelp and spun around while hiding something behind her back with a wide and guilty looking smile.

"Uh… hey ladies…" Lynn said slowly while starting to sweat. "What's up?"

"Lynn, why are you in Lincoln's room?" Lori questioned.

"Uh… no reason!" Lynn replied quickly, now she looks even more guilty.

"I find that highly unlikely." Lisa said.

"Well, who asked _you_!" Lynn snapped, defensively.

"Alright, what's the sitch, brah?" Luna asked with her hands on her hips.

"Stitch? Stitch what? I gotta stitch? Why do _I_ have to stitch!?" Lynn said in a rapid manner, her eyes darting around with great concern in them.

"Uh… she said 'sitch' not 'stitch'." Lana pointed out.

"Boy, she sure _unstitched_ that word, huh?" Luan joked. Again, the girls groaned in response.

"Look, I'm telling you! There's nothing…!" Lynn began to say before something dropped and bounced on the floor behind her with a certain squeak.

The girls all gasped in shock and horror when they saw it was a rabbit's head, a _stuffed _rabbit's head to be exact, and not just _any_ stuffed rabbit, it was Bun-Bun, Lincoln's favorite toy and most prized possession. Lynn quickly noticed and yelped again before picking it up and hiding it behind her head again.

"You didn't see that!" she yelled, desperately.

"Bun-bun…" Lily said sadly while trying to reach out.

"Ok… maybe you _did_." Lynn muttered in defeat.

"_Lynn_." Lori said, sternly and expectantly.

With a heavy sigh, Lynn took out what she was hiding behind her back; in one hand was Bun-Bun's head and in the other was the rest of its body. Again, the girls all gasped, looking both shocked and horrified.

"Oh _no_…!" Leni exclaimed.

"You _killed_ Bun-Bun…?" Lori remarked in disbelief while still looking horrified as she walked closer and took Bun-Bun from Lynn.

"You _monster_!" Lola exclaimed, pointing at Lynn accusingly. "I am _so_ telling on you."

"With this, your fate to spend an eternity in the underworld has been _sealed_." Lucy added with a much darker tone then usual.

"What!? No! It-It was an accident!" Lynn tried say.

"You mean like the one _you're_ gonna be in if you don't start talking?" Luna threatened with her fist.

Luna brought out Mr. Coconuts and held him out toward Lynn. "Yeah, start talking before I start getting dirty with ya," she said through the puppet while raising his fists.

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk!" Lynn said nervously before taking a breath. "Ok, well… I was feeling a little bored…"

* * *

Lynn's mind then started to flashback to just two minutes ago, when she was dribbling in the hall before looking towards Lincoln's closed door. An idea popped into her head that made her grin evilly so she zipped on over to it.

"So… with Lincoln still out doing geeky stuff, I thought I'd leave a little surprise for him." Lynn continued to explain while she remembered taking out some fake vomit. "So I took the fake vomit from Luan's box of pranks and prepared to leave it on his bed for him to find. But then..."

It was then the dark memory in Lynn's mind began to play once again, a memory that began with her approaching Lincoln's bed with the fake vomit… only to slip on something that created a ripping sound as her foot drew back and crash onto the floor face first.

The memory ended with her looking and becoming horrified when she saw that the thing she slipped on, and ripped in the process, was none other then Bun-Bun, resulting in her ear piercing scream.

* * *

"I'm not proud of it… but it happened." Lynn said after concluding her story. Her sisters all glared at her with folded arms, even Lily. "What? Don't look at me like that!"

"Why _shouldn't_ we?" Lana questioned, darkly. "I mean what kind of an animal _are_ you?"

"I can't believe you used one of my gags for your _evil_." Luan remarked in disgust.

"And people say that's what _I_ am!" Lola confessed.

"I didn't do it on purpose, ok!?" Lynn tried to tell them.

"I would recommend that you save your excuses until Lincoln arrives home, he is the one who will be most distressed to see the state of his beloved stuffed animal. After that… _none_ of us will come to your aid.." Lisa stated, bluntly.

"Aw, come on! I'm not scared of Lincoln! I mean what's he gonna do?" Lynn remarked.

"Are you nuts? Lincoln's had Bun-Bun since he was _born_, if he finds out that you _ripped_ it, he will _kill_ you." Lori told her. "He will _literally_ murder you."

"But it was an accident!" Lynn repeated, desperately.

"Hey, like Lis said; we're not the ones you gotta convince." Luna reminded her.

Lynn imagined what could happen if Lincoln came home and learned of his precious Bun-Bun's fate… and it wasn't pretty. It was enough to make her quiver and shake in fear of her little brother's reaction.

"Oh man… you're right! What're we gonna do!?" Lynn exclaimed.

"Uh… when did this become 'we'?" Leni asked, confused.

"_Never_." Lori answered, bluntly.

"But…" Lynn started to say.

"Uh-uh, no way, this isn't a _group_ show, this is a _solo _show." Luan told her. "Hey! Rhyme!"

"She's saying don't drag _us_ into _your_ mess." Luna explained. "Right now brah, you're on your own and you are _so_ dead."

"Just like Great-Grandma Harriet." Lucy added.

"Yye-Yye Yynn." Lily waved.

"Yeah, nice knowing ya." Lana said.

"Not really." Lola admitted.

"Uh… n-no! No I'm not dead yet! I can fix it! Yeah! I'll just reattach Bun-Bun's head before Lincoln gets home…" Lynn began.

"Which approximately is in forty-six minutes and eight seconds." Lisa cut in.

"And he'll never know! That should work, right?" Lynn inquired, hopefully.

"Ok, even _I_ know that plan probably won't work…" Leni cringed.

"I'll prepare a coffin for you." Lucy said as she turned and left.

With a fearful whimper, Lynn hurried out of Lincoln's room with Bun-Bun's body and head, still hoping beyond hope that she could fix what she unintentionally broke.

"So… what should _we_ do anyway?" Leni questioned, curiously.

"I would be most interested in observing Lynn's desperate efforts to repair the damage she has recently committed as well as her last few moments alive on this Earth." Lisa admitted.

"Girls, come on, Lynn needs the moral support, let's offer it to her." Lori urged the others.

"But we're still expecting her to fail, which we're gonna watch, right?" Luna inquired, hopefully.

Lori smiled. "Oh yeah," she confirmed while she and the others also left Lincoln's bedroom.

* * *

Not too long after, Lynn took a needle, some thread, went to the living room, and began to desperately try to repair the beheaded Bun-Bun despite getting numerous cuts on her fingers and her lack of experience when it came to knitting. Eventually though, she stared down at her work with a seemingly satisfied smile.

The rest of her sisters, all watching her throughout the whole thing, also shared that same smile.

"See Lynn? What did we tell you?" Lori said.

"Yep." Lynn nodded. At that point, their smiles all faded away.

"We _told you_ that you wouldn't be able to do it!" Lori reminded her.

"I know, I _know_!" Lynn snapped in annoyance before looking back at the poorly repaired Bun-Bun, whose head was barely hanging onto its neck due to currently having only a few threads connecting it. "So… you think he'll notice?"

The girls all exchange glances, none of them had an assuring answer in their heads.

"I would say that there's a 95% chance that he _will_." Lisa informed her.

"Aw…" Lynn whined in dismay.

"And… what about the other 5%?" Leni asked.

"That represents the chance that he won't notice, which as you can tell is quite low and would only happen if he was lacking his visual and tactile abilities AKA being blind _and_ unable to feel objects." Lisa explained.

"Not to mention _dead_." Luna piped up.

"Yes, that as well." Lisa nodded.

"Yeah, the partially hanging head is kind of a _dead_ giveaway." Luan remarked with a laugh, though no one else did.

"Hey, come on! This was hard!" Lynn said, defensively. "I lost more blood then I do during my hockey games trying to fix it! And it would have gone better if _some _of you had tried to help!"

"I'd rather dye my _hair_ pink." Lucy stated, bluntly.

"Yeah, _you're_ the one who murdered the bunny, not us!" Lana added.

"Hey Lucy, do you think I can move into _Lynn's _side of your room after Lincoln finally kills her?" Lola inquired, curiously.

"I would not object to such a change." Lucy admitted.

"Nobody's taking my side of me and Lucy's room!" Lynn said, firmly. "And _no one_ is telling Lincoln about this."

"Right, got it." Luna nodded.

"Deal." The eight-year old goth girl also added while Luan zipped her lips.

"Secret is safe." Leni assured her.

"Yeah, I _literally _don't wanna be the poor sucker who has to tell him that." Lori admitted.

"Indeed. While 'shooting the messenger' is a metaphorical phrase, I believe it may become quite true should Lincoln receive this piece of information of _any_ of us." Lisa deduced while adjusting her glasses. "Especially _you_, Lynn."

"You don't think I know that!?" Lynn remarked in annoyance.

"Hey, Lincoln's almost home!" Lana announced as she looked out the window. Several of the others rush over and see their white haired brother coming down the sidewalk and heading towards their house.

"Oh crud, he is!" Lori realized.

"What!? But I thought he wasn't supposed to be back for another forty-six minutes!" Lynn remarked in shock.

"That was forty-five minutes and seven seconds ago. That is precisely how long it took you to partially suture the disembodied head of elder brother's prized Bun-Bun." Lisa explained.

Lincoln soon approached the door and began to turn the knob, making Lynn's heart beat even faster.

"Crud! Everyone act natural!" Lynn exclaimed while slightly pleading.

"But what about…?" Leni began before Lynn tossed Bun-Bun into her hands and picked her up before carrying her to the stairs.

"Hide 'em! Make sure he doesn't see it!" Lynn told her before throwing her up the stairs like a javelin, resulting in a crash upstairs.

"I'm ok!" Leni announced from upstairs.

At that moment, Lincoln opened the door and stepped inside. Lynn and everyone else quickly turned to him and put on very wide looking smiles on their faces.

"Hi Lincoln!" They all said at once

Lincoln, surprised by their smiles and cheery greeting, stared at them with a raised brow and a confused expression before speaking. "Uh… hi?"

"So… how was your day?" Lynn asked, trying to sound as interested as possible.

"It was…" Lincoln began.

"Great! Say… wanna read some Ace Savvy comics with me?" Lynn offered.

"_You_ wanna read Ace Savvy?" Lincoln questioned in surprise.

"Yeah! I wanna expand my trivia knowledge so I can _really_ beat you the next time we play that Ace Savvy trivia game!" Lynn said.

"I… guess that makes sense." Lincoln admitted with a shrug.

"Super! Come on." Lynn said as she put her arm around him and began to lead him toward the stairs. "Hey, maybe we can have some… peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches while we're up there? Huh? Sound good."

Lincoln quickly stopped and backed away from his sporty sister at that moment. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out. Comics _and_ peanut butter/sauerkraut sandwiches? Did somebody _die_?"

This made the thirteen-year old tense up. "Die? Who said anything about dying? No one died!" Lynn insisted with a guilty looking smile, her teeth were gritted tightly.

"If no one died… why are all the girls standing there like statues and smiling like weirdos?" Lincoln inquired, gesturing to the rest of his sisters, still doing exactly what he described.

"Hey! Who you calling a weirdo!?" Lola asked, insulted.

"No, _you_ are!" Luan added while Lana just belched..

"Uh… ok, well at least none of you have been replaced with _pod people_." Lincoln remarked. "But where's Leni?"

"Not up here!" Leni called out form upstairs.

"Leni!" Lori hissed.

"Oops! Sorry! Uh… Leni's not up here." The dim blonde added.

"Why's Leni upstairs and pretending that she's not?" Lincoln questioned.

"Oh that's just… Leni being Leni, no big deal." Lori said, trying to be as casual as she could.

"Ok, now I _really_ think someone died." Lincoln declared before a bad thought popped into his head. "Oh no… not Pop-Pop!"

"No! No, not Pop-Pop. Pop-Pop's ok." Lori assured him.

"Oh." Lincoln sighed in relief before a happier thought popped into his head next. "Aunt Ruth!?"

"No dice dude." Luna replied sadly while shaking her head.

"Aw…" Lincoln whined.

"Hey, focus! No one died, ok!?" Lynn exclaimed in annoyance before covering her mouth and putting on her not so innocent smile. "I mean… are we going upstairs or not?"

"Ok… but if I end up triggering one of Luan's pranks the second I get up there I'm gonna _lose it_." Lincoln stated.

Everyone's eyes turned in Luan's direction, causing her to look away while whistling, making them narrow their eyes in response.

"Just come on!" Lynn said as she picked Lincoln up and threw him up the stairs the same way she did Leni, resulting in another crash.

"I'm ok…" he announced with a pained tone. Lynn hurried up the steps soon after, followed by their eight curious sisters.

Upon reaching the second floor, Lincoln and Lynn started to make their way to the linen closet turned bedroom that was Lincoln's room while the rest of the sisters reunited with Leni.

"Leni, did you manage to hide Bun-Bun?" Lori whispered to her dim roommate.

"Sure did!" Leni confirmed, nodding.

"Phew, good…" Lori sighed in relief along with the others. "It'd _literally_ be the worst thing _ever_ if Lincoln saw Bun-Bun in its current state."

"Totally!" Leni agreed.

Their moods quickly changed however upon Lincoln opening the door to his room and the first thing his eyes saw, before widening to the size of dinner plates, was the poorly stitched Bun-Bun with its head still close to falling off.

He gasped sharply in horror, followed by Lynn and then the rest of the Loud sisters, who all turned and glared at Leni.

"Leni! I thought you said you hid it!" Lori exclaimed.

"I did!" Leni insisted.

"In his _room_!?" Lana questioned, incredulously.

"I thought it'd be the last place he'd look!" Leni reasoned, looking upset.

Lynn expected her brother to start freaking out the second he saw Bun-Bun's current state, maybe even start strangling her then and there but instead he remained quiet. Disturbingly calm even. The lights were on but no one was home, it was if something inside of Lincoln just broke and that scared Lynn to the core. "Uh… Lincoln? Are… you ok?"

At least three seconds later, Lincoln practically went berserk and let out a scream that was so loud that everyone that was present could swear that it was heard from all over Royal Woods. Not only that, but it went on for at least fourteen seconds.

After they, Lincoln fainted dead away. His sisters all stare down on him with alarmed looks.

"Oh no! He's passed out!" Lola cried out.

"Linky down." Lily observed.

"Is he dead?" Lana asked before Luna came closer to check his pulse.

"Nope, he's breathing. He's ok!" she assured them, relieving everyone.

"Most likely he ran out of oxygen after fourteen seconds of screaming, along the shock of discovering the deformed Bun-Bun." Lisa deduced. "On a side note, I am both intrigued as well as curious as to whether such a scream broke any records."

As Leni bent down, raised Lincoln's head and put a pillow under it, Lynn began to freak out herself. "Oh man, oh man, oh man! When Lincoln wakes up he's gonna kill me until I'm dead."

"I found a nice patch of grass to bury you by the way." Lucy informed her.

"Ok, ok… now I _really _need your help you guys!" Lynn expressed.

"And _why _would we help bail _you_ out?" Lori questioned.

"Because this is way worse than _any _of bad stuff that I've ever done to Lincoln and I can't fix it on my own!" Lynn said.

"That much is obvious." Lisa nodded.

"What do you all want me to do? You want me to get down on my knees and beg? Because I will! Watch!" Lynn exclaimed as she dropped down on her knees, pressed her hands together and looked up at her sisters pleadingly. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"Hey Lis, I think she's calling your name." Luan quipped with a laugh. "Get it? Cause Lis sounds like _please_?"

"I am aware." The four-year old rolled her eyes.

The girls all exchanged looks with each other, as Lynn continued to beg, and then at their still unconscious brother before silently agreeing on the same thing.

"Ok, ok, stop!" Lori said and Lynn immediately did so. "We'll help you, but not for you, for Lincoln because… because we owe him so much… and we don't wanna see him unhappy."

"Yeah, he's always been the one fixing one of _our _mistakes, I think it's time we return the favor." Luan reasoned before taking out Mr. Coconuts again and speaking through him. "Yep, a nice _flavor_ of gratitude."

This only made the funny girl laugh. "Good one, Mr. Coconuts!"

"Seriously though, if it's to help Lincoln, I'll lose just as much blood as you did to do it." Luna declared.

"I believe I can figure out a way to repair elder brother's stuffed rabbit _without _harming ourselves." Lisa revealed.

"Yeah! We'll make it look as good as new!" Leni beamed.

"But… what do we do when Linky wakes up?" Lola inquired. "Pretend it never happened?"

"It'll be hard…" Lana admitted.

"Don't worry guys… I'll think of something." Lynn assured them before going over and taking Bun-Bun.

* * *

Lincoln groaned as he started to regain consciousness and open his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but it soon cleared up and the first things he saw was that he was in his room, on his bed and all his sisters were looming over him with concern in their eyes.

"Hey there buddy, welcome back!" Luna greeted him.

"Are you ok, Lincoln?" Lori asked, concerned.

"Do you want Lily to kiss your boo-boo?" Leni offered while holding the little baby out.

Lincoln sat up with a groan and rubbed his head while his sisters gave him some space. "Oh… my head… what happened?" he asked while Lynn got in front of him.

"You fainted Linc," she replied before holding out a fully repaired Bun-Bun and unlike the way she did it, there was no sign that it was ever wrecked. "Here you go."

"Bun-Bun!" Lincoln cried out, happily as he took the stuffed bunny and hugged it tightly. "Oh… I had the worst dream… Bun-Bun was there… but his head was close to coming off or something."

Lynn felt a powerful sting of guilt through her system and wanted to play along with her brother's idea that it was a dream but her conscience won in the end.

"Um yeah… about that uh… actually that dream was… well it was real." Lynn finally confessed.

Lincoln silently got off his bed and blinked only once as he stared at her, stunned. "What?"

"Uh… Lynn? Sure you don't want to tell him outside the house?" Luna suggested, looking as nervous as the others. "You know… where there's… witnesses?"

The sports girl ignored her and continued. "I kinda… accidentally… ripped it's head off when I went in your room… to play a prank…" Lynn continued, now sweating a little.

"What!?" Lincoln repeated, even louder.

"I-I tried to fix it on my own but… it kinda… looked the way you saw in your 'dream'." Lynn finished.

"What!?" The eleven-year old yelled, angrily. "You _beheaded_ Bun-Bun!?"

"Yes! Yes! I did! And I'm sorry! Really I am! But-But look at it now! It's completely fixed!" Lynn reminded him quickly. Lincoln looked at his prized toy and saw that she was right and that it wasn't just his imagination. "I completely fixed it this time! Well… the others helped… a lot."

Lincoln turned to his sisters, who all nodded in confirmation.

"I swear I never meant for this to happen… and I promise I'll never touch Bun-Bun again." Lynn stated, putting her right hand on her heart and left in the air. "So… we good?"

Lincoln responded to this with a punch to Lynn's face that sent her sliding all the way out of his room, causing his sisters to gasp. "Now we're good," he said with a smile.

"Yeah… I deserved that…" The thirteen-year old sports girl admitted.

Lincoln hopped out of his bed and walked out of his room to help Lynn back up. "And also…" he continued before giving her a hug that surprised. "Thanks for trying to fix it."

Lynn blushed in embarrassment but soon returned her little brother's hug before he turned to the rest of his siblings. "I guess I should also be saying thanks to all of you too," he admitted.

"Ya think?" Lori remarked. "Seriously though, it's the least we can do."

"Yeah! We owed you one!" Leni expressed.

"Really? For what?" Lincoln inquired.

"For all the times you helped _us_ out, bro." Luna told him. "And let me tell you; that list is _long_."

"Yeah, I used to be afraid of such a hurdle… but then I got over it." Luan laughed.

"While I often wish for others to experience misery, the last person I would want to feel it is you." Lucy told her big brother.

"Also, while living with a brother with _zero_ class is _beyond_ aggravating…" Lola began to say before Lana nudged her. "I guess we sometimes forget that living with all of _us_ isn't exactly easy for someone either…"

"Yeah, I'd _hate_ living with _me_." Lana confessed. "And I'm glad _your_ our brother, anyone else wouldn't be as good."

"Not even a little." Lisa added.

"Yove Yincoln." Lily smiled.

Lincoln smiled at them fondly. "Love you guys too," he expressed before they all engaged in a group hug. After a few seconds it soon ended and an idea popped into Lori's head.

"Ok! Now who's up for some ice cream?" Lori offered.

"Me!" Everyone said in unison while raising their hands.

"Dibs on the sweet spot!" Lana cried as she bolted.

"No fair! You got it last time!" Lola protested as she chased after her twin.

"Nuh-uh!" Lana denied.

At that point, everyone started running down the steps, yelling, clamoring and racing to get the sweet spot first, while Bun-Bun laid where it usually laid; right on Lincoln's bed where it belonged.


End file.
